


The man on the bridge

by Dalankar



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers would follow Bucky Barnes anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The man on the bridge

Bucky had said no, the first time Steve asked him.

_No way am I dancing with you. Are you fucking crazy?_

Few more drinks later Steve had asked again.

_What? Again? No, Steve._

Steve had waited patiently until Bucky had reached the happy buzz phase of his drinking

_Dance with me._

Bucky had looked at him.

_Waiting until I'm drunk, are you?_

Steve had shaken his head.

_Until you say yes._

-

It is okay to die like this, Steve thinks. This is better than what he would have expected. For Bucky to be the last thing he sees. For Bucky to have been the last person he touched. Last person he spoke to. Now Bucky is all of Steve's lasts. He was so many of Steve's firsts too.

-

For every time Bucky had stepped infront of him to shield him from the fists of bullies, for every time Bucky patched Steve up after a fight he didn't back down from, for every time he felt like he could take on the world because Bucky was shoulder to shoulder with him, for all those times, for the unassailable place Bucky has in Steve's heart.

He would not hurt Bucky. Even if he doesn't remember. Especially because he doesn't remember. The world has been saved and Steve does not raise a fist in defence.

He falls.

-

Bucky keeps on leaving him. Steve has to follow him always. Into war. To death. To the future. Steve would follow Bucky wherever he goes. Steve Rogers has Bucky Barnes etched into his soul, into his DNA. Steve has never been good at letting go.

-

He keeps on waking up. From the Super-Soldier experiment. From the ice. From the river. He keeps on waking up.

-

Bucky laughs helplessly and stands up.

"Come on then," he says, reaching a silver hand down. "I'm the only guy who'd dance with Captain America."

Steve takes his hand, lets Bucky pull him out from under their tree. The music from the bar is loud enough to reach them.

"The only guy I want to dance with," Steve corrects him.

Bucky smiles at him then, slow and bright and says, "How can I say no to that?"

 

*


End file.
